The unexpected Adventure of the Minimoys
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: Trouble has surfaced after our heroes last departed. King Krob wishes the evil M to be gone and is going to any extent to run him out of the Seven kingdoms - even going as far to threaten anyone who does not join his cause! Things take a turn for the worst when Arthur, Nessa, and her sister Dionysus arrive; can they help once more? MinoXOc BetaXOc ArthurXSelenia DarkosXOc MXOc
1. Together once more

The bus made a sharp turn that sent me into the window. My nausea felt worse now but I would NOT let that sour my mood. No, today was one the best days of my life, this day would forever be the best day for me until next summer when that would replace it. Why anyone may ask, or more specifically my sister and parents, is because I'm returning to the spot where my life took a turn for the best.

We were on a steady path currently, the road smooth and the sun beating down onto the window. Jeez, I was starting to sweat and smell. New York heat was bad,but nothing could touch country heat with its humidity and extra animal smell. Oh god, and the lady up front won't close her fucken window, it smells terrible in this place! Luckily Daisy town was far enough not to smell like this place, just a few miles away from all those animals.

"Ness, you cool, sis?" Dionysus must have seen my face scrunch up in disgust to ask; her dark-green eyes were full of worry, lips in a small smile and her head lazily turned towards me; she got like this - all limpy and zen- when she was drifting off to sleep, being lazy in movements.

Nodding, I laid my cheek against my chair as well and smiled at her.

"Just the stank up in here." Oh, my New York accent was getting stronger when it should have been weakening. I had tried to rid myself of it since I was conscious of my mispronounced words, but it was hard; Growing up in Brooklyn really left it's mark on me. And then the only accent I ever liked or wanted was a French one. Those were awesome! Oh,I'm digressing.

"Are you thinking about French accents?"

Oh, my sister knew me too well. Feeling a smile tug at my lips and my cheeks tingling slightly I nodded. Dion gave me one of her 'You're-So-Dorky' chuckles and grinned. Oh, I loved this girl so much!

"We're almost there D...You should start waking up." I noticed her drifting off again, her face going slack against her seat.

"Mmm...Yeah..." was her only answer. Oh well, I'll have to drag her out it seems.

The drive continued and the stench went away; I was left to my mind, which I have been looking to for entertainment more often. I didn't want to depend on electronics now a days, I wouldn't have them for much longer. Last summer I made a promise to my...Eerr...Wow, it was so awkward to say husband. I usually called him my boyfriend to those who asked - friends, parents, sister, relatives - but we were much more than that technically in his culture.

I promised my husband that I would live with him after two years so I could finish college and cut any thick ties I had with my friends and family. Why you may ask? Was he an over-protective, crazy man who wanted me all to himself? No, he was an adorable, sweet,handsome young man who was an elven creature that lived in the dirt and was as tall as a tooth. I wouldn't take him from his magical world, though he would agree to leave for me if I asked most likely, but he was needed in his land more than I in my own. He was a king to be-after his older sister. And I could do without human technology...I've hoped. Lately it hasn't been going well, classes demanded printed papers, social networking involves IM'ing and no one has heard of a letter since the early twentieth-century or if you had a relative in like some other state where electricity was scarce.

How the Bogo Matassala went on to live as such when there were so many great inventions is beyond me. Of course they lived deep in Africa and without modern technology for so long, it was easy for them. I was a twenty-first century grown girl who had a phone in my hand since I was able to hold one! It was like caffeine, a subtle drug...I also had to give up caffeine. I would miss the bubbles of fizz in my throat,but the soft kiss from my husband would easily replace that.

The driver announced the arrival of his last stop, our stop, and I shook D's shoulder roughly to wake her up - she was a deep sleeper. She opened her eyes and slurped up any saliva that was down her lips.

The bus stopped and I quickly jumped over my sister's body.

"Damn, Ness, calm down! We still have to wait to get picked up!" she leaned back and lifted her hands above her head so not to get in my way. I ignored her and grabbed my backpack and rolling suitcase from the top compartment, also grabbing Dion's bag and dropping it on her lap.

Once she had grabbed her suitcase,we walked off of the bus and were hit by the heat. Oh,gee, country heat was HORRIBLE!

"NESSY!" cried a voice. I looked to the right and spotted the old truck which Archibald Suchot owned and where the truck was, Arthur was most likely.

"Arty!" I and Dionysus cried, lifting our arms up in glee. The three of us ran with our arms opened wide, me and D dropping our suitcases on the floor midway. Our bodies collided roughly, the air smacked out of our lungs, but we couldn't have been happier. Arthur had obviously gotten stronger and bigger, his skinny muscles squeezing me and D closer in to a bear hug. he was obviously our height now,unlike last year when he only came up to my chin.

We released our hug and I got a better look at my soul-brother. His hair was still spiky and an amber-red color; his cheeks were more sharp now that his baby fat was gone too. He was just all around handsome and ruggish like the country boy he was.

"Wow, Arthur,what'd ya' do? Work out every day since last summer?" I joked and pretended to measure our height. I stood on the tips of my toes to be taller like before,but he chuckled and push his palm down on my head to shorten me once more.

"Its called puberty."

"Don't remind me about THAT." Dion rolled her eyes. She then spotted Archibald who had been under the car's hood and now turned to us with greasy hands. She raced towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hold. Understand this, D had an infatuation Archie's knowledge and felt closest to him as I did to Arthur. It was cute and we often joked around the house during our stay that D was rivaling Daisy for the old man's attention.

"I drove here-"

"Without a license? Arty, thats against the law!" I faked a shocked expression. The young bo- ah,he's a young man now- rolled his eyes. His laughter was soft and boyish; he most likely had girls fawning over him with that sort of voice, I know I would have been.

"Its such a small town, the cops don't mind, they know my family and me. Geeze, Ness, didn't you drive last year without a license?" I caught on to the reference of when we took a few joy rides in that same little truck that was now smoking slightly. Wow, it doesn't look like it'll last longer.

"I did too have one! I was just on my last month of waiting for it to come in!"

"I don't think the city police will take that paper license as the country do." Arthur lead me to the car where Archibald was shutting the back door after putting our suitcases in. Chilling in the passenger seat was Alfred, the furry dog's head sticking out of the window and panting. I made kissy faces at him and gave a good scratching around his face.

Me, sis and Arty squeezed in the back, the young man sitting the middle.

"Grandpa, will the car make it?" he leaned forward between the front seats, gaining a lick from Alfred.

"Don't know,but just in case, get ready to push."

* * *

**[Third Person POV]**

The car came to a rattling stop, almost dropping onto it's old tires. It groaned and huffed, the mufflers spewing and finally the hood-cap popped off, smoke flowing out freely.

Narcissus was the first to jump out, fearing the car would explode or worse. Arthur scooted out and held back most of his laughter so not to embarrass her; cars didn't explode because the engine was bad,at least not this time. The car had been acting up since the beginning of the month and when his grandpa could not figure out what was wrong, so they called a mechanic who said the engine was just too old. The model dated back to the sixties and wouldn't last longer. If they wanted to preserve the engine, they would have to buy a new one. And as much as Arthur wanted to preserve the engine in the garage for safe-keeping, they did not have the money for a new one yet.

Archibald coughed in one fist as his other hand fanned down the smoke and he made way closer to the open hood.

"This won't last longer; Arthur, go fetch me some water and my tools." the senior started to stick a hand on the machine, but yelped when he felt it burn his flesh.

"Right!" Arthur nodded and then turned to the girls who were getting their stuff out. "Go on in guys, I'm gonna help Grandpa." he smiled and ran off towards the garage to get the items.

Nessa and Dion walked towards the porch and entered the house with Alfred right on their heels.

* * *

**[ Arthur POV]**

I quickly made my way back to grandpa with the red tool box in my hand and a gallon of water in my other. The smoke died down enough for grandpa to look inside and not cough too much.

" Here's the water." I had put the tools down between me and him and held the gallon up with both hands.

" Thank you, m'boy" he took the jug in both hands and poured it over the engine, making steam rise once more.

"I'm gonna need to take this out, Arthur, hand me the tools when I ask." Grandpa put the empty bottle down and leaned over the engine once more after coughing and fanning his hand once more.

So we stood there for the next half-hour and had the engine out on a towel in no time. During that time we discussed our plans for the summer.

" I'll keep your parents busy as you and Nessa go to the Minimoy world-" Grandpa started.

" But what about Dion? Can we also take her too?" I let my eyes wander about the old farm with nothing better to do.

" I'm sure the tribe won't mind. And she already knows of them, so it shouldn't be any trouble." He held out his hand for the wrench and I placed in his palm. Grandpa was always so positive on things and wise with his advice. He was right, I had nothing to worry about!

M was gone now, I heard from the Bogo that he was no longer bothering the Minimoys as badly than he was before; it seemed like he was truly trying to build his kingdom and be an emperor to his people- whoever that may be. I suspect that he ruled over the venomous creatures and the ones who did not fit anywhere else but Necropolis.

My two best friends were here and joining me on my newest adventure in the world underground. I would be seeing my beloved Selenia and spend my limited time with her, and I'd bond with my in-laws: The king, sirfrat, and prince Betameche- who in respect would be with his beloved, Narcissus. Grandpa would keep my parents busy and have his time with granny as my father and mother would have their own time together. I had told them of my plans to stay at a friend's house for awhile as a facade, and they had been saddened, but my mother cheered it up by saying the two of them could go out on dates and relax. My mother was just like her father, my grandpa, always trying to stay cheery and positive.

We worked on the car for awhile more until grandpa told me to go inside the house and that he had the rest taken cared of. I walked up the front porch, bending over to scratch Alfred behind the ears, and opened the screen door.

"Arty, honey, where's your father?" Mother called from her spot on the couch. She was putting her blond hair into a bun, looking into a small mirror in one hand as the other held her locks up.

" Don't know, I was with grandpa fixing the engine." I came up behind the couch bending my torso over the back of it to kiss her cheek. Her reflection smiled affectionately at me, her white teeth glistening.

" Well if you see your father tell him I'm out of bug spray." she then put the mirror down beside her and tied her hair. Mother got bitten easily from the blood-sucking insects and used a special bug spray to keep them at bay. Without the spray, it was open season on her creamy skin.

I nodded and left her to apply her make-up. In the kitchen I was met with granny who was washing some fruits. Walking up to the counter beside her I picked up a freshly washed apple.

" Have you seen dad?"

" No, I've been in the house all day. The last I saw him was this morning for breakfast, then he left I think to town not long before you and grandpa left." she kept her eyes on her fruits being rinsed. I took a bite from my fruit with a thoughtful expression; father must have left to get something extra for mom. Trying to be a casanova. I smiled at this thought and went on my way upstairs to Nessa's room.

Inside the room, which we had given her since her last stay, Nessy was sitting on the floor sliding her suitcase under the bed frame as Dion was laying on the bed with her legs stretched up high, trying to reach her toes.

" Heeeeey, arturo~" The darker girl greeted me. This brought Narcissus's attention to me and she grinned.

" You guys all set up in here already?" I joined Dionysus on the bed's edge.

" Yeah, we've decided to share the room again. D can't sleep alone without her big sister." Nessa cooed childishly. Her sister turned a scarlet shade and scrunched up her cheeks.

" I'M the older one here! And we all know you need me for a snuggler like the big baby you are!" she then stuck her tongue out.

" I thought it was because you both are actually madly in love with me and are too flustered to ask me to join you two." I quipped with a smug smile. The two sisters looked to me with fake-shy faces.

" Oh, No! He figured us out! Get him!" Suddenly I was dog-piled by the two girls squeezing my sides and eliciting giggles from me. I'm quite ticklish, its one of my only and few weaknesses; Nessa had figured out one evening last summer since when she wants to be playful she tickles. The apple in my hand had slid to the floor as well, so much for that.

We continued to giggle and squirm, getting into a pillow fight; I loved these moments, they're what city-folk called a "Kodak Moment" where it would look good in a picture frame. The two girls were one of my new favorite things to happen in summer - the first being to see the Minimoys once more. The two, the girls and the Minimoys, actually went hand in hand since they accompanied me to the secret world.

"Oh, wait! Dio!" I tried to sit up and push the girls off of me. They backed up, panting from our battle, and let me sit up. "Are you going to come with me and Ness?"

The dark skinned girl seemed to become troubled at the question, her cheeks rising slightly and shoulders slouching -completely opposite to Ness, who pulls her shoulders up when emotional.

"I...I don't know...I...Have summer homework from school." She looked down to her fingers now playing with one another. Nessa had caught on to her sister's uneasiness just as quickly as I, and placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"D...You can do that later...It's just three days, at the most...College can wait." Ness softly spoke, lowering her head to try and see Dionysus's averting eyes. Did she want to come? I also had some summer homework, but I also put it behind for the upcoming trip; I had tried to finish it before today, but I ended up messing up on most of it, and if my grades go down, mom and dad go berserk.

"Well...I do wanna come, but...I'm not sure; it seems dangerous."

"Theres no danger! The evil M is gone now, and he was the only threat we had. You'll be safe, I promise!" I tried to convince my good pal, even raising my pinky to promise her. She looked up to my hand, and smiled after a moment. She then held up a pinky to both me and Nessa.

"We need to promise each other to watch our backs then. I don't want to come back with a bunch of bruises like you two did last time." Dio was obviously doing her best to be positive and convince herself to go. Me and Narcissus hooked out pinky's to her's and promised. I don't have a any doubt that this summer will be better than the last.

* * *

**[Dionysus POV]**

I didn't know how to feel on going to see the Minimoys. I sorta still don't believe on such a thing, but Arthur and sis are so into it, and seem so serious when it comes to them, I just don't know. Perhaps its all a sophisticate prank...But then Archie believes in them as well, and thats all the proof I need to believe in most cases- the old man's a genius!

But still...I'm a bit uneasy over it all.

We continued to lounge on Nessa's bed, the subject changing to lighten the mood. I told Art-bro about my time studying abroad in Europe during the second semester of school. He was such a cute listener, along with Nessa, laying on their fronts and holding their heads above their hands - Nessa was just copying him though, she had heard my stories before, but she thought he was cute too apparently and found iit funny to mimic his expressions.

"Dion, you're always going somewhere."

"I just like to travel, especially since one day, after college, I'm gonna be a newspaper writer who travels all around!" I truly felt it my calling to write, but my body just screamed to move, so I took the two and compromised. I had been planning my career for the past five years, since I was thirteen going on fourteen; unlike Nessa who had no career plans, but does whatever interests her - like the photography thing last year...Though she seems to really love that since her summer vacation here; her camera was actually sitting on her bed stand currently.

"Time for dinner, kids!" Granny called from down the stairs. OH, good! I love Daisy's food! She can cook better than Ma any day!

I quickly ran off with Nessa to get a seat - she too thought the same of Granny's food, I know, she talked nothing but of Daisy's home-made apple pie for the past few weeks much to my stomach's rumbling whine. Arthur was left in our dust, not just because we practically pushed him out of our way, but also he seemed to linger behind and head off to his room real quick.

Dinner was enjoyable with the Suchots, they were the average town-folk, a big contrast my and Ness's city-folk of New York. Miss Rosie and Armand, Arty's parents, were seated on either side of their son, Rosie fiddling with his hair, trying to smooth it. Archibald was put between me and Daisy, while Ness was across from me beside Armand.

"So how are things in the Big Apple, Ness?" Rosie looked up from her plate. I've gotta say, I've never seen a more lovelier woman, not even my and Nessy's mother was as angelic looking. She has a long, pale face that rounded softly at her chin, and cheekbones; her lips were red from the dab of lipstick she applied every now and then. I can really see where Arthur got his softer features.

"Pretty good, I just finished my third year in SUNY." Sis looked up from her own plate, having leaned low and over it to get as much as she could in her mouth.

"That's good, education is the way to go for a decent job now a days." Armand wasn't eating much, rather just twirling his food around. The man was very intriguing in his own appearance, with a long, slightly-squared chin and neatly sided hair. It was obvious where Arthur got his build from, both were very thin and broad in the shoulders (or just wide in his father's case since he had no muscles like Arty did).

"Back when we were young, you didn't need so much as a diploma for a good job. But mother and daddy wouldn't let me drop out like Armand did." Rosie patted her lips delicately with a napkin.

"My father wanted me to join the army, so he took me out and was ready to send me off to boot camp, but I couldn't since Rosie was pregnant at the time of our senior year, thank goodness! I wouldn't have been able to take war!" The father chuckled nervously and smiled at his wife who smiled back. Archie then grunted, obviously a bit upset.

"Lets not talk about how you impregnated my daughter at a young age, we don't need another tussle.." Daisy reached over the table to grab the bowl full of potato salad.

"It wasn't much of a fight as it was grandpa knocking out dad with a single punch." Arthur piped up, smiling, from his plate. Armand looked away in slight embarrassment, not wanting to argue, it seemed.

"How are your parents, Ness, Dion?" Rosie then changed the subject, as a considerate wife did when her husband was uncomfortable.

"In Cancun again this summer. Those two are real party animals when it comes to summer vacation." Ness rolled her eyes. Mom and dad really did still live even though they were in their mid to late thirties - it was embarrassing, but whatever, to his or her their own, right?

"I thought Cancun was for Spring?"

"Not for the adults who think they're still, 'Hip'." Me and Ness chortled along with everyone else.

And thats how dinner went in a nutshell. Peaceful, nice, and enjoyable, just how I like it. The Suchots were such lovely people, their home was so lively, and the town was so...Retro. Like, seriously, it was like the 60s here in town, there were even jukeboxes in most of the places.

Me and Ness headed back upstairs while Arthur went to go talk with someone, I'm pretty sure he meant to see the Bogo chief, because he headed into the woods that surrounded the farm house and thats where the chief resided most of the time when he was here. I was told the African chief was staying over with a few of the tribesmen, but had yet to see them. I really wanted to though, because chilling with them was really cool; I had always been the spiritual one along with mom and dad in the house, Ness liked to believe in science and a bit of fate.

"If you want, you could go with lil'bro to see the chief." Ness lounged on her bed, one knee up as the other leg crossed it. She knew too well I had become closest to Archibald and the Bogo chief since last summer, and that I was usually near one of them. But right now, I felt as if I shouldn't leave her - call it what you may, I know it was the spirits and fates keeping me there with her for some odd reason. Did they not want me to see the chief? If so, oh well I suppose...Or maybe it was just my fatigue from dinner, because I had ate a lot.

"Nah, sis, I'm good. I wanna chill before we go to see the other world." I scooted up beside her and placed my head on her chest, holding her close. Her right hand went through my dark hair, as the other lay limp and stretched out. It was a nice moment with the warm evening breeze coming in, and the birds chirping outside. Me and Ness may not be blood-sisters, but we were meant to be soul-sisters, and that was just as strong.

* * *

Arthur hurriedly jumped over a molding-log in his way, careful not to tread on any plants that grew around it. The light of day was fading fast, and he'd need to see the chief before their next adventure, but he couldn't find him. The trees shaded any of the sun from coming in but for a few cracks between the long branches of green leafs. The birds chirped madly and the warm wind rustled the plant life.

Coming to a halt before a large oak, the young man sat and folded his legs indian style. He stared at the tree trunk for some time with no movement, as if in meditation, before he smiled. Eyes suddenly popped open on the trunk, and a figure was now noticeable, covered in paint to blend into the surroundings.

" Chief." Arthur inclined his head, pressing a finger to the middle of his forehead in a greeting.

" Young child of the moon." The Bogo chief crossed both arms in front of his chest and inclined forward as well.

The young man slouched over his knees then, not too sure why he wanted to see the chief all of a sudden. Perhaps his spirit was called by the man, or the Earth had urged him to too meet with the chief.

" Your next adventure is just a few hours away, are you ready?"

"Yeah, of course...I'm just a bit wary, I suppose...Its about Dionysus, Narcissus's sister, would it be any trouble at all to bring her along?" Arthur looked into the deep eyes of the Bogo chief, as if searching them for an answer that he thought would not be said.

" No, she may go, but a few modifications will be made to the telescope so three may go. We were lucky last year to be blessed with the honor of Ness accompanying you, but the moon of this year will be tricky since the spirits fought last Christmas."

" They fought? Where? When? How?!" That was a subject Arthur was very curious to this, having never seen such a thing, or hardly heard of it. It was strange since there were so many things the Chief and his tribe believed in, not just the African Gods and spiritualness, but also Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Earthy ones - like Scottish and English. He had learn a lot about many myths and legends since becoming a part of the tribe.

" Just a few American ones, like Nicholas St. North, or better known as Santa, and the Sandman was with them too, so it was no worry with him there."

"Santa?! He was fighting with someone?! Who?! He's even real?!" The young man's jaw dropped as he leaned forward to hear more; for so long he had thought the jolly, old, elf, a myth, but now he was told that was a lie as well! His inner child was so eager to hear more.

But the chief raised a hand to dismiss the subject. "That is not important now, I will tell you more another time, but currently you to go with other mythical beings and have your own things to worry about."

Arthur grunted, rolling his eyes like a teen did when disappointed.

" You will travel to the seventh kingdom of the minimoys and enjoy your stay with your beloved wife. But be wary, times underground are slightly rough, the current king of Paradise Alley is causing trouble and not with someone he should be."

" Malthazard." If there was anyone no one was to be messed with it was the cursed minimoy. Arthur had thought M was now reformed somewhat, with his new wife, son and the latter's own girlfriend, but it seemed to be false.

" Do as the wind tells you Arthur, what the Earth reasons you to do, and do not think so badly of M. Yes he has caused much fear and trouble for the minimoys, but this time he is of no fault but of his own temper and ego. Go then, Arthur, and be prepared by the eleventh hour for departure with your soul-sisters." And with that, the Chief was gone, seeming faded away, but Arthur knew better and got up, bowing one last time to the tree trunk where he knew the African had blended back into.

The young ran back to his home, noting how the sun had set already and night was on him. Thats how it was in the country, early to sleep and early to rise, which Arthur would do like every other night, but this time he wouldn't. The moon would be at it's fullest and his wife would be there to greet him.

* * *

_So this is the first chapter of my new Minimoy story - I've been writing on it on and off for the past three months or so. I've been busy with school, finals, summer enrichment and plain ol' procrastination. But I'm still very much into this fandom, I just lack the attention span :'D_

_This sequel of The Missadventure of Narcissus and the Minimoys brings back all the cannon and Original/Fan characters you love from the first, and perhaps a few new!_  
_Where we last left off, Nessa had promised Betameche she'd be bag in two ears to stay with the minimoys for good, but even after calming down the Evil M, trouble arises as the hero king Arthur and the new princess Narcissus leaves. King Krob of Paradise Alley feels threatened by Malthazard's new prosperous kingdom, and wishes him gone from any of the seven kingdoms, but the mighty M will have none of that along with his wife Lilyth (respectively TheWeebMonzter at Deviantart ), his son Darkos, and Lilyth's sister and Darko's own girlfriend, Daphnia (respectively TheKateMonzter at deviantart). And when Arthur, Narcissus, and her own sister, Dionysus, comes back, things start to take a turn for the worse, and its up to our favorite minimoys to save the day once more along with new faces - even a love interest for out little shy mole, Mino._

_I've discussed plots with Weebz and her twin Kate, and I've gone enough ideas to know where the plot will go, now it's just the how and when to write it that stands in my way - plus my academics which I'm quite focused on since it'll be my Junior year. But like the first, I will finish this story as fast I can - which may, as the first one, take a year XD_

_Criticism is appreciated, but comments are yearned for_

_~7/5/13_


	2. The Minimoy Kingdom

At eleven-thirty on the dot Narcissus was still up, having laid down with Dionysus and felt her fall asleep. The warm body of the other on her was soothing, but excitement and anxiety made her blood rush making a nap impossible. Arthur had come up stairs from his chat with the chief sometime ago, and had passed the open room door, backtracked after, and grinned to her.

"Be ready by eleven." Was all he said and then continued onwards to his room.

Ness was already prepared, having shoved a few items in her satchel and placed it away from her other stuff; She didn't need much since the Minimoys would provide her with any clothing needed like last time. She just needed to be patient for awhile.

"Let's go, Ness!" Arthur's soft voice was heard as he blurred past the door and down the staircase.

"D, you gotta get up." The brunette shook her sister's shoulder, doing so quite roughly. The other mumbled incoherently, scrunching her face in annoyance at her rude awaking.

"No...Let me shleep..." She dug her face into Narcissus's chest and hoisted her body high over the body below.

Nessa scoffed and rolled her eyes, feeling her anxiety return from the slow awakening - Dionysus was being stubborn and lazy, which was not what she needed right now. The moon would be gone soon, and their only fast and safe way of getting to the minimoys would be gone with it. This was getting frustrating.

She sat up and whipping her body over to the other side of the bed where there was just wooden flooring , Dionysus was sent flying off to the ground with a clatter and bang.

"You are so fucken dead." The dark haired woman snarled, leaning up on her elbows.

"Later! Come on, we need to hurry or else the moon will be gone!" The brunette scrambled to get off the bed and grab her bag from underneath. Her hard-boots slammed into the smooth boarding of the floor, and she dropped down to her knees with a grin.

"Oh, right..." Dion was still angry and annoyed, not at all sympathetic towards her sister's happiness and eagerness; she was having a rather nice dream of exploring the temples in Egypt before her rude awakening. She pushed it aside as best she could though until some other time when revenge was best. Her own bag was lightly packed - a regular brown,old, backpack she used when going out instead of a purse- it had only two books, a few snacks, and her smaller excavating tools. No cloths were packed though since Nessa had said the Minimoys would provide them, making her wonder what they did to make 'leaf-clothes'.

Arthur stood next to the open front door, balancing off and on his toes and heels in anticipation. Finally he'd see his love, Selenia, and be with her for another few days. The pain of every year, having to wait, having to feel sad in his heart for not being with his true love, it would be over once again. And in just another two years, then the wait would be no more, and he'd forever be with her.

The sound of steps coming down made him twirl around quickly and smile fondly at the site of his two good friends. They were dressed in casual wear ,Dion in a Tee and shirt, while Ness was in a collared blouse and skinny-jeans, but both wore clip-on overalls. It was in this dim light and slight reverie that Arthur was brought back to more realistic thoughts, like how these two girls were older and more mature than he. While being a Junior in highschool, the two girls were soon to be seniors in their colleges; where Arthur was raised in the country most his sentient life (having lived in London until he was nine when his boarding school was closed down), the girls were raised in the suburban city of New York, many miles away, for their whole lives. They were opposites, and as it was said, they were attracted to one another - sorta like he and Selenia, where she was the feisty, proud princess, he was the thoughtful, modest farm-boy.

"Let's head out, lil'bro! We got like twenty minutes!" Nessa opened the door, grabbed both his and Dionysus's hand, then ran out to the little grass-area beside the house. The tribe was already there, fanning out the mat and finishing up the telescope.

Dion was beside the telescope in seconds, admiring the handiwork on it, and tracing a finger around the top gears. "This is so cool! Its gold! And it has seriously intricate designs on the top! Grrrr! I want it!" At that last demand, the Bogo who was putting it together pulled away slightly and eyes the dark-haired girl. She and him stared eye to eye, looking like they would begin fighting.

"As much as you love it, child, we need it, and it belongs to Archibald." The Chief then picked up the Golden Telescope, leaving a pouting tribesmen slouching over his knees, and a heartbroken Dionysus trying to keep her love for the object at bay by biting her bottom lip and shifting from side to side.

He put the telescope in the middle of the mat and looked up to the moon which was slowly being uncovered by the dark clouds. "It is soon time, you have your items, correct?"

The three young adults nodded in unison, standing a line where the youngest was in the middle.

"Good, now I have news for the two of you that Arthur is aware of." The Chief approached the three, taking out two necklaces from a pocket in a small bag hanging by his waist. The two girls looked curiously at the accessories in the tall man's hands, feeling their stomachs turn with excitement.

"There is some trouble brewing in the Minimoy realm, and you two must be careful. What can be easily solved, may not be with such stubborn minds being the problem. I want the both of you to be safe, so I will present to you both these necklaces which have been prayed on for protection." He then raised both items over their head, and slid it down their necks. The girls pulled their hair back and then admired the trinkets at the ends of the old string. They were circular with what they could only guess as African text on it.

"Wow, thats so sweet, thanks guys! Like, seriously, it means alot you want us safe, we feel so loved." Narcissus spoke on her's and Dion's behalf, knowing her sister felt the same. Looking to the darker-toned girl, she could see the happiness in her green eyes.

"I can totes feel it - the prayers surrounding us. Thanks Chief." Dionysus fingered the carvings with a sappy smile on her face.

"As for you, Arthur, you have already been prayed for, and being part of the tribe, are protected already."

"I am aware, Chief, I can feel it as well, through our bond." The young man smiled to the African, grateful for the gifts. If anything were to happen with the girls, he knew that no one would forgive themselves, not even the tribesmen who had gotten close to the them as well.

Suddenly there was a flash of light from behind the chief, and the three others jumped back in shock (especially Dionysus). A bright, white, beam lingered from the sky down into the small eyepiece of the telescope, and on the floor beside it, having be pushed back on his bottom, was another tribesmen who had obviously just finished turning the gears.

"Theres our transportation," Arthur gave a small to the others before stepping onto the ancient mat. His boots crunched the glass below, and wrinkled the fabric beneath him as he approached the golden telescope with anxiety making his fingers twitch. He licked his lips as he looked into the eyepiece and saw few of the people he wanted to see for so long.

"Are they there?" Nessa approached Arthur from behind, trying to peek her own eye into the small telescope lens.

"Of course they are!"

A ladder hit the top of the lens from the other side, and Selenia climbed to the top, smiling sweetly towards Arthur whose heart soared and clenched. She was beautiful as always, with her lovely red-locks, soft complexion, and almond-shaped, amber, eyes - she practically sparkled and glittered in the lighting.

"Hello, Selenia, my love."

"Hello, Arthur, my prince."

What could have stayed as a romantic moment for a few seconds longer, was cut short by Dionysus who had suddenly screeched. The young man and Ness looked back to her, shocked they had forgotten her presence for a moment.

"Thats not possible! There is no way that a beam of freakin' light just exploded down!" The young woman was pointing back and forth between the dark sky and golden telescope. "Where is the special effects generator?! How in the hell did you guys do that?" She then looked fiercely towards The Chief and the tribesmen who raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

It all reminded Narcissus, and the tribe, of her first time going to meet the minimoys, how she had claimed it all fake and denounced her belief in fate and magic. The brunette put both her hands on her sister's shoulders, knowing just the way to calm her down. "D, you're just gonna have to calm yo' self down, okay? It'll all make sense later, but for now, ya' gotta just trust us."

Dion looked towards her sister's face, then to Arthur's which was just as calm and handsome as always, then towards the Chief's who was platonic as usual. She could see they were not joking, nor playing around with her. She then looked around to all the tribesmen, a few faces she recognized and differed from the others as she came to know them, and finally let herself calm a bit...Or tried to. She furrowed her brows and nodded to show she would try and be fine.

Nessa found this sufficient enough, and slid one hand down to grasp the darker girl's own, leading her to the telescope. Arthur had looked back into the lens, no words spoken between him and Selenia, but their eyes conveyed enough for the both to know that once he was there, there'd be time for talk then. And to further scare Dion, they started to shrink.

"You never told me we had to shrink!"

"How the hell did you guess we got down into the smaller world? Teleportation?" Narcissus laughed, pulling her other arm to wrap around Dionysus's waist and pull their bodies closer for comfort. "Just chill, sis, wait until we get inside the telescope for more screaming."

"Why, what happens then?!" Dion grasped her hand around Nessa's tighter, and gripped the other hand on to her sister's other arm which was now wrapped around her waist. She didn't know if she _could_ scream louder than last time.

The Chief came up to them, laying a hand under their feet to help them onto the rim. He then nodded to them, to which they smiled back. "Good luck, and remember, you only have three nights and three and a half days from now to come back or else you'll be there for another year."

Dionysus grimaced at that news, having not believed it before, but now, with all this magical transporting, she did. Why would they be stuck? Why couldn't the telescope work on the other full moons and only on this one? There wasn't much time to think about it, because at that moment the lens disappeared and the three shrunken humans slid backwards down the eyepiece.

There was the sound of laughing as they slid, Nessa and Arthur enjoying the ride, while Dion had sucked in her breath and her stomach flipped around; sudden wild rides always got the best of her. Finally Arthur hit the lens first, landing on his side, while Nessa was slammed on her back. Dionysus landed on top of her sister, back first, causing the other girl to cough at the impact and groan, but still smile.

"I guess this counts as accidental revenge for throwing me off the bed." Dion leaned her head back against Narcissus's shoulder to better view her face.

The brunette let out a few short laughs. "Sure, at least I won't have to be on my toes later." Her voice was hoarse from pain and lack of oxygen.

"Hold her close, Ness." Arthur then butted in, getting on his knees and removing the key from around his neck. His eyes never left Selenia, even as she slid off the ladder and quickly throw off to the side. "This is where she might scream louder." He then shoved the key into the lock and turned it.

A series of clicking sounds made Dionysus whip her sights above towards the Telescope's eyepiece. It was now descending on them, but with a glance back to her sister and little bro, she realized this must have been normal. Not wanting to be squished against her sister, she then rolled over, covered her eyes against arms, and pressed against the glass below them, trying to maintain her anxiety.

To her delight, it didn't feel like she was being compressed, rather it was like being pushed through some sort of swampy mud, or rubber thing, or perhaps more like caramel. And when they emerged on the other side, she decided it was more like the last one since they were covered in amber-goop. Dionysus got to her feet, looking at her new body.

Narcissus would have stayed beside her sister, and explained things a bit more (though they had gone through it all before), but once her eyes found him, they both tackled one another. The minimoy prince had barely changed in the past twelve months - the only difference was that he bags under his eyes were a bit darker, and if she had ever kept track on his height, she would have seen the slight growth. On her knees, Betameche was passed her height a bit - the measurements she would used would have been at least two to three inches, but in the small world, measuring was on a whole new _micro _level.

The brunette had got to her feet, ran towards her husband - who in turn was also running to her,- wrapped her arms around him, twirled him once, and then dropped him down to his feet, and got onto her knees. His precious grin showed her he had lost a tooth or two, and he was growing in his last few adult ones. They embraced each other, roaming their fingers around the other's head,neck, and back, recognizing the feel. Once they were done re-memorizing whatever they could of their bodies, the two pulled back a bit, Nessa's arounds his neck as Beta's were around her torso.

"You grew a bit, I have to look up a bit." She teased, grinning so much it hurt her cheeks.

"You can't call me shorty anymore." He giggled.

So now with his wife there to give him more support and motivation, Betameche found that if he had to go another year or two without her, he'd surely go mad!led, having missed her playful badgering. He looked at her hazel eyes which scrunched up in her grin, and lost himself for a moment, not realizing how hard it was on him for the past year to be without her. The beginning month or so was a slight depression, with everyone trying to cheer him up, but only Selenia being there for him the most - Mino was a good second, but sometimes he was just so silent, leaving empty space for Beta to talk about his love, that it made him hurt more not to have her there. The rest of the months were spent trying to become somewhat stronger and smarter, to able to support his sudden marriage and his future family they would have sometime later. So he joined Selenia in some of her own training, joining her for runs at times, or sparring. Of course she would kick his behind, and he would give up to his easy exhaustion, but it was progress. He also would have liked to move out of the castle like his sister, but in Minimoy standards he was still young ( like being seventeen to humans) and then he also had more studies to do for when he became king.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me now, loverboy?" Narcissus then quipped, though she did not mind staring at his cyan eyes. Beta came out of his thoughts with a few blinks of his eyes, then cupped her face in his hands and pulled her face in close. If there was a sudden attack of any sort, at that _very _moment, neither would have cared unless they were suddenly pulled apart.

Meanwhile, Arthur had landed on his knees, and right when he touched the ground, he was on his feet and had Selenia squashed within his arms - she had ran full-force at him, and wrapped her arms around his waist _very _tightly. She was not going to let go of her husband ever ago - or though she would hope- and would spend all the short time she had with him to it's fullest, unlike last year where they were forced on an adventure. Breathing in his scent, she recognized the human smell of oil, and then found the soft fragrance of the Oak trees in the woods surrounding his grandfather's home. It was so perfect that she fit in nicely against him, like a puzzle piece.

Arthur dug his nose into Selenia's ginger hair, smelling fruits and flowers. His arms wrapped around her neck, and his hands pressed against the back of her skull, pressing her deeper into his body. He wished they could have stayed like that forever, with no worries or cares, and within one another's loving embrace, but he knew it was only for a few days. Those few days would be the best! He knew Nessa and Beta would be off with one another (unlike last time when Selenia had to watch her brother, and Arthur watch his boarder), and Dion, being older, could care for herself (and was mostly Nessa's charge, ha)! He and his wife had the next few days to themselves, and it'd be perfect, just like now as they molded their bodies together.

There came an awkward cough and grunt, making the two couples come out of their reverie. The many underground creatures and residents of the seven kingdoms all stared in happiness as the reunion was happening, but it was proven to be quite uncomfortable as the time flew by, and finally the emperor ended it so the ceremony could begin.

"Arthur my boy!" The king held out (or rather mogarth did) his arms for a hug, to which Arthur gladly accepted and gave back; the fur on Sirfrat's steed very warm and soft.

"Your majesty, it is a pleasure to see you." The young man smiled up to his father-in-law. His face was so young, and full of energy, the emperor earnestly smiled back and ruffled his son-in-law's hair (though he'd never call Arthur son-in-law, rather he truly did consider the boy his son as he did Betameche).

Narcissus watched as Arthur greeted the king, her mind in a haze to be with her lover once more (It was only with the Minimoys did she feel so giddy young). But Betameche had turned back to her face, and spotted the dark-haired girl shyly standing in the background. She was dark toned in all it's sense: her tan skin, black hair, dark-green eyes, and maroon-colored clothing.

"Ness, whose that?" The prince caught his wife's attention and nodded his chin towards Dionysus.

Nessa swung her head back to see her sister there, balancing her weight on either foot, one hand dangling as the other grasped the upper-arm. She looked very shy and ill at ease. The human turned minimoy gasped and grinned again, realizing she had forgotten sister - perhaps Nessa would have been a bit sorry, but the excitement of having her loved ones all meet was much greater.

"Beta! Selenia! You need to meet my sister!" She then slid her hands to find Beta's which were around her waist, and held their hands together and kissed them before running to the dark girl.

Betameche looked in wonder at his new sister-in-law, having heard a bit about her last year. He or Selenia were expecting such a polar opposite looking girl as Narcissus's sister. Where Ness was a bit tanned in skin, this girl was much darker but also seen as tanned, where Nessa had brunette hair that seemed like old wood, the other girl had dark as night hair, and where Nessa had light hazel eyes (which mostly stayed brown), her sister had dark-green ones. How could these two be so related?

Dionysus read the look on everyone's face, and knew they were all wondering the same question that usually came to mind: how could these two girls be sisters? It was no question that she and Nessa were not blood related in any sense, and if someone asked how they did come to known as sisters, she would tell them the truth. Dionysus was adopted into the Darsin family at young age. It was something neither girls were ashamed of, or bashful to talk about (though Ness would be lying if she didn't get a bit sad or skirmish about the topic since she was very ashamed about a few things with this fact). The only ever time both were disgusted by not being blood related was when Narcissus did the most horrible thing either of them considered to be a 'dark-zone', and that was when she was absolutely red with anger.

"Great, another one," Selenia rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders; Dionysus was taken aback with this, almost mad about the rude gesture until the ginger continued. "Be truthful, are you as stubborn and dorky as your sister?" The princess then teasefully grinned to her sister-in-law, who scoffed - though inside she was happy that Selenia was now more comfortable around her.

"You'll be glad to know I'm the _older _sister, so slightly, yes." The dark-haired girl giggled, realizing that the two other girls were playing around. By the look on Narcissus's face, she was really happy about it too. "From what my sister has told me, you must be Selenia; I'm Dionysus Darsin. "Dionysus then pushed back her awkwardness and made a try at making friends, holding out her hand.

The minimoy princess took a step forward, keeping her an arm around her husband's waist, and with a swift, elegant, moment, she took the human's hand and shook it. Though the two girls were obviously not blood-sisters, it was also noticeable that their relationship delved deeper and did not care for that fact. Minimoys also did this, making strong relationships that grew into something akin to such, so it was really a little matter to care about.

"It's nice to meet you Dionysus, I am Selenia, princess of the minimoys, and to be queen of the seven kingdoms."

"Likewise, Selenia, and don't worry, I'll help you with my sister."

"Dion, this is Betameche! Betameche this is Dion; I've wanted you two to meet this whole year!" Narcissus pulled the two apart, wanting desperately for her husband and sister to meet (and also to get out of that embarrassing situation Dionysus was making).

The prince came to the same conclusion as his sister, realizing the two were not blood-related but did care for that. He smiled, remembering everything Nessa had told him about Dion, and understood why she was so giddy about this meeting. He reached out a hand, as per human custom, and smiled as handsomely as he could to make a good first impression.

Dionysus couldn't help but beam down at the short male, finding his smile adorable and contagious - no wonder her sister was head over heels for him!- Nessa was always one to gush over cute things, like girls in skirts, and little kids, so it was reasonable she would fall in love with someone so sweet…..Though falling in love with an elven creature? Now that was something to question.

"You must be Betameche, my sister has just talked non-stop about you for the past twelve months. I had to sock her one just to shut her up," Dion giggled good naturedly, taking his hand to shake.

"Yeah, she's talked a lot about you too, I'm happy to finally meet you, her sister." He giggled as well.

"Of course the sister hasta' meet the boyfriend."

Betameche had to take a moment to understand what had just happened, then looked to Narcissus who sent him a message through her facial expression: "_Just go with it, I'll explain later." _Even Selenia had to see this face to understand what was happening. Nessa had not told her sister that she was married.

"Right then! Let's all go back to the castle for the celebration! We have a feast prepared and everyone is awaiting you both!" The emperor then broke the mood once again, steering Mogarth back to the tunnel. It would be a splendid party indeed!

Arthur & Selenia kept their arms around one another, the princess laying her head against his shoulder with a dreamy face. Betameche and Ness held hands, intricately intertwining their hands, and Dionysus took her sister's other hand, admiring the happy vibe that came from the villagers who all circled around the royal family. She was finally in the minimoy world, and it was nothing as she had suspected.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark, damp, fortress of Necropolis, where the king of darkness reigned, there was an awkward mood surrounding the dinner table. The dining chambers were nothing special as the other rooms were, but a grand mahogany table where at one end was a just as grand seat for the king to sit in. Malthazar sat back in his seat, his shoulders slouched forward, one elbow balanced on his arm chair as the hand held up his cheek, and his other hand drummed in a contemptuously manner against the other arm rest. To his right, just around the the short corner, was his wife Lilyth, who had one hand laid on his thigh as the other gently used her fork to eat. And to his left, around the other short corner, was his son, Darkos, and Lilyth's sister, Daphnia, both leaned over their plates as they ate and giggled at one another.

It was _disgustingly _cute how the two had practically become a couple over the past few months - HELL! they were pretty a married couple already! It was just that both were too shy to say it aloud, even though they show their affection so publicly now a days. It had the king of darkness wanting to spit up whatever ashes he had in his rotten stomach.

Lilyth on the other hand found it very adorable that the two were in love, it was a pleasant and refreshing sight to see, being the little light in the darkness that was Necropolis. She enjoyed seeing her sister so happy, the purple-clad minimoy deserved it having been through so much in the years before. And Darkos deserved it too, having had such a rough childhood. They were practically made for one another. But of course the queen of darkness did not expressly so such emotion, rather the inhabitants could see it in the slight gleam in her eyes whenever she thought, was near, or was talking about either of the young minimoys.

"Could you both stop making eyes at one another, or go somewhere else? You're both disgusting me." M then spoke, baring his teeth at his son and sister-in-law. The two looked up to their king, eyes wide and mouths full of food - one glance at the other and the couple were off with their plates to continue their giggling elsewhere. They didn't mind M's cruel ways now, having lived with him for so long, instead they now considered him a grumpy old man, and knew when to stop their bothering.

"M, stop that my love, they are not hurting anyone." His wife turned her head slightly to him, her face soft and neutral. His eyes looked her cream-colored face and dark markings, she was all for Daphnia's and Darkos's relationship, and it made M slightly more tolerant of it. But still.

"Lilyth, my wife, we were never that childish when we fell in love," The cursed minimoy began in his smooth voice, stop his hand's drumming and gesturing it to where the to younger minimoys had been not minute ago.

"Of course we were, do you not remember the sweet gifts you gave me? The sweet,dew, tea, we shared together, and the long nights spent in one another's arms?" He face never changed, her eyes brows rising slightly, and her tone soft, almost as if she were in song.

Malthazar felt his face burn with embarrassment, though no one else could see with the color of his rotting flesh. Lilyth on the other hand could interpret his emotions with the way he turned his gaze elsewhere and his shoulders flattening out stiffly.

"Yes," He replied in a whisper, "but we were private of those things, such as in our special spots and my chambers"

"Even in the throne room, where I still feed you your favorite delicacies." Lilyth then smirked, looked down to her plate. This caused M to groan and shift one leg over the other as he found this conversation going no where. He then grabbed his fork with his free hand, and started to eat the wriggling grubs on his plate.

After a few moments, his wife had finished her plate, and leaned over to get more. The king eyed her carefully, noting that she had eaten more than she usually did with the last two plates. "Are you feeling well, Lilyth?"

"Yes, perfect, why do you ask, dear?" She busied herself with putting food on her platter.

"You have been eating a lot lately, and I am concerned for you figure." Oh how M regretted those words.

Lilyth snapped a fierce glare at her husband, practically growling. "Oh, am I? I am a warrior, I need my energy. And so what if I gain a bit of weight, would that matter to you, your majesty? Some of us can actually eat things, unlike you." Her voice raised in tempo, and became rough like a scolding teacher.

M would have started a argument which would have drawled on for a few hours where he and her would have yelled and broken items that were around them, all to be meaningless and them to make up later that night, but decided against it, using his new intelligence as a husband. Plus, they had argued yesterday, and his voice was still quite hoarse. Instead he stood, grabbed his dead wings -which were used as a cape mostly- and decided to leave to his chambers for rest.

"I am going to lay down, with all those threatening messages Krob as sent with his goons, I a need of my beauty sleep." He then walked out of the dining room, not giving a glance back to Lilyth.

The woman had stopped eating, holding her fork above her plate. Her dark eyes stared emptily at her meal, realizing she had nearly started an argument. Usually she tried not to do such, though she knew they were minimal things to her and M, but still tried to keep everything in a nice mood. It wasn't her fault though. No, it was for reasons she could not tell anyone just yet, that she snapped like that. And she was just happy her lover did not delve deeper into her harsh words.

She raised the hand on to her stomach, gently brushing her fingertips against the bare skin. She would have to apologize tonight to her husband, and hold him close to her heart so he could have a better slumber. King Krob was truly a nuisance to them all, making the king of darkness worry for his little family - though he did not openly express it, but Lilyth, Daphnia, and Darkos knew it. And he needed all the support they could give.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the jewel encrusted castle belonging to the ruler of Paradise Alley, was Krob, the current dictator. He sat there lazily, slouching inwards on his throne, both hands drumming loudly against the arm rests. He had been in a horrid mood for the past few months since realizing that many in his kingdom did not fear him, rather they feared M, and though the cursed minimoy was just as - if not more- cruel than Krob himself, the people of Paradise Alley seemed to think greatly of him. And it frustrated the king to no end!

He mumbled under his breathe sourly, his face darkening as he cursed Malthazar. If it weren't for that cursed monster, everything would be fine!

" Dear father, stop troubling yourself with such thoughts of Malthazar. You will give yourself worry lines on such a handsome face." Came the deep voice of Krob's only son. The king lifted his right hand and rubbed his face, trying to loosen it up from all the frowning.

"How can I when the bastard is taking my kingdom away from me?!"

"He doesn't even know that, and he doesn't even want Paradise Alley." His son's voice was filled to the brim with smooth tones, almost musical (in a jazz way).

"We must put this to an end!" Krob slammed his other hand onto the arm rest. "M does not heed my warnings, so I must takes things onto a higher level!"

"Oh my." A dark chuckle escaped his son's throat, filling the golden throne room with lovely low-octaves.

"I have already sent one of my finest men to rid the kingdoms of the kings who do not support my ambition! And I shall send my most BEST men after the King of Darkness! I leave those men in your hands….Armand."

"With pleasure, daddy."

* * *

_Armand belongs to MizTaty Deviantart, MizzMcweebers Deviantart, and a bit to me. He is a character Both Tatty and Weebs drew and thought of, and I helped develop his character a bit more for the story U u U_

_Lilyth belongs to MizzMcweebers_

_Daphnia belongs to MizzTaty_


End file.
